Gracie Goose's Diary
This diary is getting a revamp! (As in I am slowly trying to improve the writing.) Please be patient and stay tuned. ^w^ A Choice to Make I've always hated dilemma's like this! You may be reading this (although why you're reading my diary in the first place is a fairy good question!) and be wondering why in the kingdom I would be starting out a diary like this! Truthfully, I only started a diary because I'm stressed out about something. Here, let me explain. I aught to start first by saying hi! My name is Gracelyn (I go by Gracie!) Goose, and I’m the daughter of the princess from “The Goose Girl." My destiny is pretty nice, it's has a fableous ending with me marrying a prince and living happily ever ever. But there's a catch... a terrible, awful, no-good catch that ruins absolutely everything.'' My best friend forever-after, Maiden Falsebride, is destined to die in our story. And it's a horrible death, too. I don't even like to think about it, as it makes me just want to... gag or something. I don't want her to die! But does that make me a Rebel? At the time being, I'm not so sure. I wish someone could help me, but who can I tell? If I tell anyone I'm doubting my fairy tale someone's sure to tell my mom. I love my mom a ton, but she is so set on me fulfilling destiny. I wish... I wish things were as easy as they were, once upon a time when destiny wasn't even a prospect. Chapter 1 One chilly autumn morning I woke to the sound of singing birds, probably the last before migration. They weren’t geese, of course, but the sound was still fairy pretty. I sat up in bed and turned towards the window, blissfully throwing open the curtains and letting the morning light in. Smiling, I decided it was the perfect morning to ride Fair Mane, my lovely, darling, perfect horse. Quickly, I changed into my clothes, careful to not make to much noise and wake my roommate, Dainty, and hurried out of the school. When I got to Fair Mane’s stable he looked upon me as if deciding whether to be happy I that was there or annoyed that I was late. He can honestly be a bit snotty at times, but he's still the sweetest horse I’ve ever known. ''“Why couldn’t you have come earlier?” he snorted as I poured his feed into his bucket for him to eat before we rode. Being my destined horse, he was gifted with the ability of speech. (Isn't that fableous? I just love it.) I wish that all horses could talk, and I'm sure that horse owners everywhere wish the same thing too! At least the good ones, that is. “I slept in a bit this morning,” I answered him with a small shrug and a smile as I reached out cold fingers to rub his velvety nose. I swung my unfortunately very short legs over the fence and climbed in to grab Fair Mane's brush. I ran it over the smooth, ginger-speckled coat with care, making sure that there was no bits of straw stuck to him that might prove a bother. “You should get an alarm. Or perhaps hire someone, like one of those assistant fairies?” Fair Mane suggested before dipping his head into the food. “No way," ''I said immediately. "I don’t have the money to buy an alarm clock right now- I have to feed you, don’t I? And... you know how I feel about hiring people,”'' I finished my reply, a slight stiffness in my voice. Okay, so I know I'm never one to hold destiny against people (would I be friends with Maiden if I did??) but the idea of hiring people still kind of bugs me after what happened to my mom in her destiny. Can you blame me? Fair Mane snorted, tossing his elegant head in such a way that it seemed he was almost mocking me. “It’s not like they’re going to make you their servant. Just because that will happen in your story doesn’t mean it’ll happen now.” “You never know,” I said in an inaudible tone as I finished brushing his coat, which was now shining in a fairy satisfying way. “You finished?” I asked, standing on tiptoe and peering into his trough. “Yes. Let’s ride.” Chapter 2 Soon we were galloping through the enchanted forest. I always feel a certain sort of freedom when riding. Fair Mane feels it, too. It's like the two of us are sharing a sort of special connection that I've never experienced elsewhere. I laughed in complete happiness as we leaped over a small stream. As we rode, I lost track of time. I suddenly pulled Fair Mane to a stop. “Oh, no. I’m probably late for class." A sudden dread was hanging over me. I pulled my MirrorPhone out of the fanny pack I wear when riding. “Oh my wand! Class starts in six minutes. C’mon Fair Mane, we’ve gotta go.” I quickly turned Fair Mane around and we hurried back towards the school as fast as we could possibly go. I sat down On my chair in Princessology just as Mrs. Her Majesty, the White Queen walked in. I quickly did my best to straighten my posture and smooth down my silver locks, a valiant but unreachable feat. Have you ever seen my hair?. The Queen faced us and smiled primly. “Today we will be learning the art of perfecting getting fairest in the morning. It is important for a princess to get fairest as soon as she wakes up, for she must look her best every minute of every day.” She gazed upon me in an especially disapproving manner. She motioned for me to stand up. I did, although very shakily. I knew what was coming. “This is why you must get fairest every morning and after getting dirty in any way." I could here a couple of stifled giggles. Despite bracing myself, the verbal blow still stung and my face reddened. I was still covered in dust and bits of dirt from my ride, and even pieves of straw were stuck in my hair. I hadn’t had the time or even considered cleaning up after rushing Fair Mane back into his stable. As soon as Princessology was over I rushed to the girls bathroom, embarrassment seeming to fill every part of my body. Everything felt not just right.' ' Chapter 3 I looked in the mirror. My freckled cheeks were still flushed. Once inside I began to furiously wash myself off, yanking the straw from my hair. Maybe it had been just a bad moment for me, but at the time I didn't seem to consider that. It felt like absolutely everything had been going wrong for me. The door opened and Maiden Falsebride stepped in, her perfect honey colored curls gently swaying back and forth as she walked. “Hi, Gracie,” she said cheerfully, her lips parting into a small smile. She stood beside me and re-applied a layer of natural colored lip gloss, the only makeup she'll ever wear. I didn't respond. She looked at me in a concerned way as I roughly brushed off my clothes, raising an eyebrow. I seriously wish that I could raise just one eyebrow. It's just so cool... “Rough morning?” Maiden asked carefully. Sometimes it seemed like she's able to read my mind. Maiden is a gentle, sweet, hardworking girl who didn’t deserve to die. But it was her destiny, and you can't escape destiny, right? “Yeah.” ''I sighed unhappily.. ''“You forgot to get cleaned up after riding, didn’t you?" “Yep,” I answered monotonously as I tried to get a smudge off of my skirt. “Here, I can help.” She pulled out small bottle filled with a perfectly clean and sparkling liquid. “This is a special cleaning potion I got last weekend. Just one drop can turn whatever it lands on spotless. When people trust me enough to hire me, I often get dusty.” Popping open the cap, I let a drop fall unto my dress. With a pouf! it was perfectly clean. I gasped in delight. “Thank you so much, Maiden!” “Anything for you, Gracie. BFFA’s look out for one another,” she said with another warm smile. I smiled back. “You’re the best friend ever, Maiden.” Chapter 4 As I was eating in the Castleteria the next morning, I heard two girls arguing. I tried not to listen, but they were honestly being fairy loud. “You’re going to be a Rebel? But why? You’ll be putting everyone in danger! You know how everyone is talking about Raven Queen. You want to be seen like her?” cried one. “Yes, actually, I do. It’s about time Ever After High had a little change. Besides, my story ends with me, well, dead. I don’t want that! It’s unfair,” said the second one. Determination was in her voice. I thought about what the two girls had said. My thoughts immediately went to Maiden. In our story, after it is discovered that Maiden had made me her servant girl after I had lost my charm, she would die the awful death of being dragged through a bed of nails. I shivered. I thought about how Maiden didn’t deserve that. Life for her was hard enough, she was always trying to earn money to help her sick little sister, but no one ever trusts her to work for her because of her story. And what does Maiden have to look forward to in life? A life as my waiting maid followed by a horrible, guaranteed death at a young age. I needed to escape from all of this drama. Now. ''Quickly finishing my meal, I hurried out of the school for a quick ride on Fair Mane.The ride was wonderful, and soon I felt myself again. But I couldn’t stop thinking about Maiden and her destiny. I had a hard time focusing, and multiple times I was lectured by teachers for “daydreaming.” What was going on with me? Chapter 5 (WIP) The next day, as I was walking to Beast Training and Care, I saw Daring Charming walking down the hall. He smiled at a girl, and she fainted. ''Daring is such a self absorbed freak, I thought. But still, when he winked at me, my cheeks slightly reddened. I hated when he did that. I hurried on my way. Then I noticed Maiden, rummaging through her locker. I watched her as she put books into her left arm as she rummaged with her right. She whistled very softly. She shouldn't have to die, I thought. In real life, if she were my maid, she would serve me faithfully as long as I would wish her too. I shook the thought away. I was thinking like a rebel. But it was true. It seemed like classes dragged on forever today. My bangs kept falling out of place and unto my eyes, and all the classes felt boring. And I didn't sleep well that night. My bed felt to hot, and the sofa felt to stiff. I was feeling as picky as Goldilocks. Should Maiden have to die just to fore fill a story and have me live happily ever after? Chapter 6 (WIP) Everything changed for me that morning. After a ride with Fair Mane, I went to the library to check out a book for Cooking Class-ic thronework. Raven was talking with Cerise Hood. "It's not just for me that I didn't sign. There are so many students at Ever After High who have horrible endings to their stories. Many include death. They deserve a chance to have their own happily ever after." My breath caught in my throat. I quickly slipped away. It was rude to eavesdrop. I checked out my book and went to the Castleteria kitchen to make some fairy delicious cupcakes for my thronework. When I bake, my mind is usually clear enough to think. But sometimes that ended up in me burning something. I'm not that good of a cook. What Raven had said circled through my mind. I thought of Maiden. What kind of friend was I to just stand back and let her live out her legacy? I realized that I had made my decision. I was going to be a Rebel. But I wasn't ready to let anyone know it yet. I thought about what my parents would say. For now it would have to remain a secret, and that's perfectly fine with me. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Bel's Fanfiction Category:Bel's Diaries